


Giselle's Honeymoon

by paranoidangel



Category: Belinda Blinked Series - Rocky Flintstone
Genre: F/M, Multi, No semi-colons, badly written sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: Giselle's on her honeymoon with Tony, but she's not satisfied yet. Spoilers for book 4.





	Giselle's Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFlirtMeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/gifts).



Giselle sighed, not feeling as sexually satisfied as she ought to on her honeymoon. She finished her pink drink, with the cocktail umbrella. As she lowered it, she caught the eye of a tanned man. She smiled coquettishly at him. Intending to speak to him, she slipped off her sun lounger.

Tony, who had previously been staring at his phone, using one hand to shade it from the sun, tore his attention away from it to look up at her, a quizzical expression on his face.

She'd find the tanned man later. For now, she sashayed over to Tony. From the corner of her eye she could see all the men and women arrayed around the pool were watching. She smiled as she slid onto his sun lounger, draping her long, shapely legs over his. Removing her large, floppy hat, she held it above his phone.

"I just can't tear you away from work, can I?" she said playfully. From this angle she could see he was looking at the latest sales figures. Which were going up - Belinda was an fantastic sales director. "Perhaps we should go down to the kitchens and examine their pots and pans," she joked.

He dropped his phone and took her hand, all but dragging her off the sun lounger and into the hotel. She screamed and laughed, enjoying the reactions of the onlookers, not all of whom she'd had sex with yet.

The kitchens were past reception, through the unlocked staff door and down a flight of concrete steps. It looked empty, but they sneaked past the industrial cookers and large sinks. The floor was cold against Giselle's bare feet.

There were a line of cupboards along one wall and they opened each in turn. The first held a variety of weighing scales, but the second was stacked with pots and pans. Tony's eyes lit up. He really loved pots and pans, even these, which weren't from Steele's.

"We'll find their distributor later," she whispered in his ear, taking his phone from his hand and tucking it into her bikini top.

His eyes followed his phone and then further down as she stepped out of her bikini bottom. His familiar cock pierced her cervix and she threw her head back. When she put a hand behind him to squeeze his arse she spotted one of the kitchen staff reflected in a wok. Giselle blinked.

When, at least, he'd finished, while fondling a saucepan, she turned to kiss him. She kept her eyes open so she could get a better look at the kitchen staff, who was half-hidden behind a cooker.

It was a youngish woman in an apron, Tony's favourite piece of clothing. Giselle beckoned to her and she came over to the couple at once.

Loosing her lips from Tony's, she transferred them to the youngish woman. Tony's hand travelled down her back and slipped a finger inside her.

However, she had other plans and stepped away, allowing Tony to lay out the youngish woman on the counter. With Tony busy she crawled under him, so she could tease his cock with her mouth, while copying a few emails on his phone.

By the time his juices were flowing from two of her holes she was feeling satisfied. There was still more fun to be had on this honeymoon, but she'd got some important information, which she'd pass on later, when Tony was occupied.

All she had left to do was to lose what remained of her hair.


End file.
